Mission: Save One, Not the World
by AuthorJamesPorter
Summary: Katherine Lillian Fitz (This is a cross over from The Katy Lily Series and Harry Potter) is laying dead in her world, and The Powers that Be have stated she could go home only if she saved one person in another world. That the world she sent to needed her, that she would live out a normal life in this world... but who is this person she has to save?


**OKAY SO MY NEW OBSESSION IS THE KATY LILY SERIES! It is an amazing story series! I found it through a friend and guess what the third book should be coming out soon, and you can actually talk to this author on facebook! She doesn't mind the questions! I contacted her to make sure I could do this fanfic, she is an Indie author and really this series is totally designed for a crossover with Harry Potter! I suggest you check out The Katy Lily Series, I own nothing, in fact this idea came from a conversation with the author! She told me how she thought when her character lay dead on the ground it was as if time had been frozen in her world, how Katy could have been in the beyond, limbo, for hours, days, years, centuries and not but a few moments passed in her world. But seriously I hope you enjoy this! Katherine Lillian Fitz and all Katy Lily references are owned by the new fabulous author Katherine Rochholz and the Harry Potter references are owned by the ever fabulous JK Rowling! Please leave reviews if you would like me to continue this fic!**

The dining hall was packed. Harry looked around; it was his fifth year as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He smiled out at the Halloween festivities. He always thought he would become an Auror but after that last battle, and the year preceding it, he didn't want to chase the bad guys. He wanted to prevent them. He wasn't really surprised when Headmaster Snape called him and offered him the job, he didn't make it a secret that is where he wanted to end up. He was glad that they had thought to carry the antidote to Voldamort's snake's venom, can't remember its name… started with an N. One wouldn't think he would forget but he had, it seemed like a world away, in fact it had been years ago. Ron and Hermione had married right after they finished their last year (of course they were a year behind, but whatever, they had a war to fight), Ron had taken over Fred's share of the joke business that Fred and George had started when they were seventeen. He missed Fred. He still missed a lot of people. He wasn't really paying attention until Hagrid slapped him across the back. "Sorry Hagrid did you say something?"

"I was asking if you heard how Ginny's game went."

"Ron said they were headed toward the championship game." Harry smiled, he and Ginny didn't work out and he was okay with that. They tried that last term in their sixth year, and he had broken up with her for her safety, but really though they were good friends, and shared a lot, they weren't really meant to be romantically linked.

"Good." Hagrid stated, and started to havor again about the new creatures for his classes.

Snape stood up. "An announcement!" His soft voice could bring the most deafening of crowds to pure silence. "As you know Professor Slughorn has decided to retire once more, and he has decided that today was his last day. I have a new professor already hired and she will be here tomorrow morning for classes." After that Snape sat back down and the whispers about the new professor started, even Harry had to wonder about this new professor. Snape had not told him anything, and though they weren't the best of friends, they were friends of a sort. Harry shrugged and continued to watch the students.

Katy sat down at her desk. Potions in the dungeons. She shook her head. It was so different than her dad's class room. Katy sighed. So many years ago she was back in her world, but things had changed so much. She missed the man who she thought of as her dad, and the woman who became her second mom, she would have to tell them that when she went back to her world. When she died the being of light said she would be sent to the world that needed her. She remembered dying. She saved Gaivan though. She was eleven and that was so many years ago. The being of light said she was needed in the world. She wasn't there to save the world they told her, they said she was to save just one person. She didn't know who she was supposed to save, but she couldn't go back to her world, to her life until she did this for the powers that be. They had suspended her world; they all laid above her lifeless body as she was truly stuck in this world. Upon her death in this world she would be allowed to go home, to her world, to her life. She would go back changed but she would never speak of this world. But she was truly here, and this was truly part of her life. It was her life. The powers that be said that this world the witches and warlocks – no they called them wizards here – didn't live to be over two hundred on average they led very normal lives, and thus Katy would as well. Funny to think that her world was frozen, but she wasn't. She was really here; she had really grown up here. She wondered how it would be when she went back to her time, to have to grow up again. She was twenty four in the here and now and already a professor of potions, if Antonio Jr. could see her he would be so jealous. She felt a bit guilty about it, after all, this world didn't have all the potions she knew how to make, but they did have the ingredients. Their magic was different too. Katy frowned, in her world the wand was used to only stabilize the magic, but here it seemed it strengthened it. Also where her powers were elemental based and strong, theirs was more spirit based but they didn't call it that. She had remembered arguing with the sorting hat when she sat down to be sorted. She didn't know a thing about the houses, but it kept listing her qualities, and she would argue against some of the things it said. Cunning, Brave, Loyal, Smart, she held everything the four houses held dear, but she kept telling the hat she was Fire, and wanted to be put in the house most representing the Fire house of her world. Finally the hat had put her in Gryffindor. At least the colors were the same, and she felt comfortable enough to grow up, she stayed at school for all breaks, she spent her summers in the orphanage, until she was sixteen and just didn't go back that last summer before she turned seventeen. She remembered waking up here the most, where she was an orphan and somehow the headmaster at Hogwarts knew she was a very special transfer student when he came to talk to her. She didn't have a trace on her so someone in this world had to be in the know. She was out of place. Never truly belonging. But fighting for this world. She was a third year at Hogwarts when the battle of Hogwarts had happened. They didn't want the younger children there but she fought. She got yelled at by professors for months after that, but they couldn't deny her power. She sighed and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was another day. She wished for a normal life and she was living one. She would make the most of it. She missed those she loved, but she had to make connections here. Thirteen years it had taken her to come to terms that she would have two lives, the normal one, and the one she was destined for in her world. She was being cheated out of her life in her world, so the Powers That Be gave her a chance to live her life. She was going to make the most of it, she was determined as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Harry had wanted to go introduce himself to the new Potions Master but he had had a busy morning. He had spent most of the morning starting to get his fifth years ready for O.W.L.s and his Seventh Years ready for their N.E.W.T.s. He finally made his way down to the dungeons. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. The young woman was talking about potions like it was the love of her life. She had somehow made the dark dungeons appear light and inviting. Her dark brown eyes seemed to dance with light as she spoke to the seventh years about some invisibility potion she had created. He just stood at the door and watched her. Every so often she would take her wand and reinforce the hold on her black hair as she danced from student to student explaining on how to make the potion.

"Now class, remember that these are all temporary and I have given the staff a potion to see all that is hidden from sight." Katy said with a twinkle. She loved potions. She thanked Antonio Sr. every day for that passion. "Tomorrow we will discuss the Blood Potion! Remember your papers on your custom potion are due after Christmas so start thinking of the type of potion you want to create!" Katy stated as she cleaned up the class. She had a free period next and then the last class of the day was a group of first years. After the last kid left she collapsed in her chair behind her desk and started making notes of the class. "Seven years… pfffttt… not enough, my world had it right." Katy mumbled. She had been making the invisibility potion since she was nine.

Harry watched as the students left and then entered the room she was mumbling something but missed what it was she said. "Hello! I am…"

Katy put her hand up. "I know who you are Professor Potter; I fought by your side twelve years ago, at the Battle of Hogwarts. Is there something I can help you with today? Professor Slughorn left me almost no information on what he had been working on with the first years." Katy sighed. "I really don't mean to be rude. It really isn't me. Slughorn's notes are just making the transitions for the classes a little hard." Then Katy's eyes lit up with an idea. "Duh! I should have thought of this sooner, I mean I haven't done this spell since Edgar gave me the book from his parents!" Katy put her hands on the paper and mumbled a couple words, which seemed to be Latin. "There give it about ten minutes and the handwriting will arrange itself to a more readable fashion." Katy stood up and went over to Harry. "Katherine Fitz. Everybody calls me Katy." She held out her hand.

"Call me Harry." He took her hand. "What spell did you do?"

"Just an older one. Nothing big." Katy said with a smile.

"No wand?"

Katy was shocked. She forgot to use it again. She couldn't keep forgetting to do that, after so long one would think she figured it out, but her powers were just as they were in her world. "Sometimes one doesn't need a wand."

Before Harry could respond Snape came floating through the door. "Katherine, how has the classes been going? I am sure Slughorn hasn't set the students to far back?"

"Headmaster, Slughorn was a bit lazy in these two months, but nothing that can't be corrected. I have a few concerns about the fifth years with their O.W.L.s coming up there may be only a handful that moves on next year."

"Well, potions is not for everybody." Snape said and looked over at Harry.

"Hey, I wasn't as bad as you thought! I did get an E on my O.W.L.s."

Katy laughed. She couldn't' help it. Both men looked over at her with a confused look on their face. "Come on, you guys are still fighting all these years later! Now if you excuse me, I really have to figure out how I am going to get the fifth and seventh years up to par, at least I have some time with the younger students."

"You going to be down at dinner tonight?" Harry asked.

Katy shrugged. "Don't know, lots of work to do."

"Come Potter, she is trying to get rid of us. Leave her to clean up Slughorn's mess." Snape stated and walked out the door.

"Hope to see you at dinner!" Harry called and left.

Katy sat down at her desk and shook her head. She still didn't know what she was doing in this world but she hoped she figured it out soon. She was really ready to actually live the gift the Powers that Be gave her… a normal type of life… one that wouldn't end with the fate of a magical world on her shoulders…


End file.
